Vampires†
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Er...It was orginally supposed to be drama...But lets just that didn't work out. *Grins*


† Vampires †  
  
  
A/N: This is comedy and drama, it was originally just drama, but then the hospital scene happened.  
  
-Kari-  
  
Vampires, a myth, a legend, a fable told by people from a time long passed. Are they really just stories? Or are they real? Oh they are, hell, I am one now! My name is Kari Kamiya, queen of the vampires of Japan, soon to be the queen of the world. I will rule this measly planet and all of its inhabitants!  
  
T.K. and I were on a date. He'd been acting weird lately, always hiding in the shadows. He was walking me home when he grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me into a dark alley. "T.K., what's wrong, you're hurting me!" I cried as I tried to pull myself away. The more I struggled the stronger he pulled, tightening his grip. I gave in finally, scared of what he'd do next, when I felt him pull the collar of my coat away from my neck. "You have a beautiful neck…" T.K. admired. "And I vant to suck your blood!" Then without warning he shot forward sinking his teeth into my neck. I screamed in pain, but no sound came out. I felt my blood draining and draining, and then I fell unconscious.  
  
-Tai-  
  
Some say you have to die to become a vampire. Not the new mutant breed. They have souls, evil, but souls at the least. And fire strengthens their powers, burning the power of hell into them, it doesn't hurt them anymore. My name is Tai Kamiya, vampire hunter. I will save my sister and my friends, if it's the last thing I do.  
  
"Kari, Kari wake up!" I begged as I shook her, "It's lucky you got her here Takeru, what happened?" I took the cloth out of the bowl of water near me and laid it on her forehead. "We were walking home from the date and she just, collapsed." he admitted, "I'll be right back." I nodded as I examined Kari's head for any injuries. I glanced at her neck then took a double-take. Two puncture marks! Was Myotismon back somehow? Who was I kidding, we destroyed him long ago. But T.K. wasn't telling the whole truth. "T.K., what REALLY happened!?" I demanded once he got in the room, "TELL ME!" "Uggghhhh…" Kari moaned. I turned around and Kari jumped at me. I felt two fangs sink into my neck. 'NO!' I screamed mentally. I forced her away, pushing her into T.K. I was a bit high due to the lack of blood. Picking up a chair, I smashed it, then picked up a broken piece as a stake. I swung at T.K. weakly but missed. "Hey Tai, you okay?" Matt yelled through the door. T.K. growled angrily, then shattered a window open and he and Kari jumped out. There was a loud crack as the door was smashed open, and Matt tumbled in. "Hey Matt…" I said before blacking out.  
  
-Matt-  
  
Vampires are among us. Hiding in the shadows. Lurking in the alleyways at night. Watching our movements, waiting for the right moment to strike. My name is Matt Ishida, I am right now part of a government organization against monsters, our main target is vampires.  
  
It was the next day. "Matt…" Tai moaned from the bed, "T.K…Kari…" I jumped up and walked over to the side of the hospital bed where Tai lay. "What about them?" I inquired. "Need to save Kari…" Tai moaned. "From what?" I asked. I heard a stampede of foots steps and looked up to see Izzy, Sora, Mimi, T.K., Kari, Joe, Davis, Yolei, and Cody enter the room. Tai took one look at T.K. and started screaming his head off. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Tai screamed as he pushed himself up and away from T.K. "Well fine, if you're not happy to see me, I'll leave." T.K. chortled. "Dude, what's your problem?" Davis asked, "And why are you afraid of T.J.?" Everyone but Davis face-vaulted at that comment. "MY NAME IS T.K. YOU MORON!" T.K. boomed. Tai motioned for me to come closer. I did and he got up next to me ear. "T.K.'s a vampire!" Tai hissed under his breath. "And I see dead people!" I laughed. "Do you like scary movies?" Joe asked in a spooky and deep tone. "T.K. is a vampire!" Tai yelled. "And Mimi is the president!" Sora yelled back. At this comment everyone but Mimi broke out laughing. "Like THAT could ever happen!" Cody chuckled. "But T.K. is a vampire, watch!" Tai screamed. He opened one of the blinds and sunlight streamed through onto T.K. There was a little sizzle and smoke started coming from his hand. "AAAHHH!" T.K. yelped, "That hurts you bastard!" "I'm half-vampire because Kari bit me, but I pulled away in time." Tai stated. Everyone turned to Kari. "I vant to suck your blood…" Kari grinned showing her fangs. "T.K., are you the Count of Full Monty Crisco?" Davis asked. Everyone again face-vaulted. Kari suddenly grabbed Izzy and started backing out with T.K. "I'll be back." T.K. declared in his best 'Arnold' voice. T.K. and Kari ran out with Izzy as their hostage. "Now what, are we gonna find out that Cody's a Oompaloompa?" Yolei asked sarcastically. "That would explain why he's so short…" I said. 4 Oompaloompas appear. "Oompaloompa doompity-doo…" the Oompaloompas began. "Ahhh!" Sora yelled as she took out a shotgun and blasted the Oompaloompas away. Sora then took off a mask to reveal…RAMBO! "My work here is done, the real Sora is in the shower…" he said walking off. Everyone walked over to the shower to see Gennai peaking in. "It's Hentai! I mean Gentai! I mean Gennai!" Joe yelled. 5 Oompaloompas came out holding Uzis. "DIE!" they all screamed firing. The Digimon Emperor fell to the ground. "OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED KENNY!" Yolei screamed. A second guy falls to the ground, he's in an orange parka. Bullets fly all over the place. Everyone falls to a bloody heap on the ground including Kari and T.K., since they had been stabbed through the heart with stakes. Tai's mangled body pops up like a zombie. "I'm dead before dawn! I'm dead before dawn!" he yelled before falling back down. One of the Oompaloompas is staring into space. "What's wrong?" another one asks him. "I see dead people." he whispers before running out. The others laugh until an unseen force starts beating the shit out of them.   
  
  
The End! There is another †Vampires† that's serious. But…I was bored.  



End file.
